A Gun Makes Me Feel Stronger
by crissingirl123
Summary: Blaine knows about the gun in Sue's office before the shooting, so when he hears a gunshot the first thing he does is sneak into coach's office.
1. PART 1

**Summary:** Blaine knows about the gun in Sue's office before the shooting, so when he hears a gunshot the first thing he does is sneak into coach's office.

**A/N: **I had this idea ever since I saw the episode and found out that Sue brought a gun with her to school. I hope you guys enjoy and if you do please let me know.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**A Gun Makes Me Feel Stronger - PART 1**

* * *

**Bang!**

Blaine had just finished showering when he heard the loud sound filling his ears. At first he wasn't sure what it was, but within no time the sound repeated itself and Blaine was pretty sure that it was a gun being fired. Without thinking too much about it he quickly put some clothes on, at least as fast as he could with his shaking hands. Blaine shouldn't be scared. He can't see the gun, so the gunman or woman can't see him. It's childlike to think like that. Blaine knows that, but he wished it was true.

**Bang!**

Blaine couldn't help but flinch at the sound even though it was much softer than before. Something in him tells him to hide in the nearest closet, but then there is this side of Blaine who wants to make sure his friends are okay. No matter how scared Blaine is himself, friends are always more important to him. Blaine signed deeply before he slowly opened the door and tried to make as less sound as possible. The door cracked softly and Blaine crushed under his breath, silently hoping that no one heard him.

When the door was finally fully opened Blaine was met with an empty hallway. Blaine didn't stop. He kept walking and walking until he was at the office.

0.0

_A little bit less than a week ago Blaine sneaked into coach Silvester her office. This was all part of Sam's and his plan, but he sure as hell didn't expect to see the gun lying in one of the drawers when he opened them with the key he had stolen. You could say that Blaine had changed quite a bit since he transferred to McKinley and became friends with Sam._

_"Anderson! What are you doing here?" For a short second Blaine stared up at Sue, but soon his attention went back to the drawer. He was fighting the urge not to reach for the gun and hold it. Come on. Blaine may be gay, but he's still a boy._

_"Wh-why do you have a gun?"_

_"That's none of your business, but I can make it your business if you don't shut up about it." And even though Blaine knew that coach Silvester will never shoot him, it still scared him and he quickly left the office completely avoiding eye contact with his coach._

0.0

With the gun firmly in his hand he walked back towards the hallway. This time he wasn't as confident as before. He could hear footsteps not too far away from him, but he knew that when he ran they would definitely hear him. He had to stay quiet if he wanted to survive this.

_Why did he think this was a good idea again?_

Blaine walked a little bit faster when he walked closer to the choir room, but something knew that he was also walking closer to the shooter or shooters. He heard talking not from far away and Blaine quickly walked up to a wall and pressed his body hard against it. He always saw this in movies, but in those movies the person pressed against the wall isn't crying like a baby. Blaine on the other hand has tears rolling over his cheeks and really has to stop himself from sobbing aloud.

Blaine closed his eyes firmly when he heard someone laugh loudly. Footsteps were approaching him and Blaine was pretty sure that this is how his life was going to end. Here in the hallway with his hair curly, because he didn't have time to gel it minutes ago. It almost makes Blaine laugh. A guy, Blaine is pretty sure the laugh belonged to a male, was going to kill him and Blaine worried about his friends seeing him death on the ground without any gel in his hair.

"Well… well… well…" Blaine's eyes opened immediately. He didn't want any surprises. "Aren't you a pretty boy?" The man was tall, way taller than Blaine and in his hand he was holding a gun, also a little bit bigger than Blaine's or better said, Sue's. With shaking hands Blaine moved the gun until it was pointing towards the guy. "Pretty boy with a gun? I'm impressed."

"Shut up or I'll shoot!"

"You shouldn't play with that, little guy. That's not a toy." Blaine didn't like the way he was talking to him. Especially not because he knew that it was true. He'd never fired a gun before, how big of a chance is there for him to actually hit his aim. Blaine watched the shooter's face and hand in turns. On his lips was a small smile and his hand was holding the gun firmly and surely unlike Blaine who was shaking really bad.

"Why? Why are you here?" Blaine sobbed quietly.

"Me? I'm just having some fun. No big deal. And you? Trying to be the hero? This other guy tried that too, but he didn't make it." Blaine's eyes widened and his heartbeat increased and for a second he was sure that he was going to lose his grip on the gun and let it fall on the ground. "What? You don't wanna die? That's such a bummer."

Without a second thought, actually a milions thoughts were spinning through his head, he fired the gun two or maybe even three times and saw the guy falling to the ground. Only seconds later Blaine felt the pain in his own arm and when he looked down he saw a bullet deep buried in his arm. With a shaky breath he placed his hand on the wound and speeded his pass to come faster by the choir room. This whole time he didn't dare to look at the older man to see if he's okay. Too scared for what will happen if he's not.

It felt like hours when he finally saw the choir room, only a few inches away. He could barely see and was surprised that he didn't walk right into the door.

When he knocked on the door he didn't even think about the gun in his hand. The only thing he thought about was what he just had done. He shot a guy and maybe he even died. If so, Blaine Anderson killed a guy and he isn't sure if he'll be able to live with that.

At first Blaine didn't expect the door to be opened and he was almost going to leave. Out of nowhere he heard something move behind the door before it opened slowly. The worst possibilities were spinning through his head. What if they already died? What if his friends aren't there, but _they_ are behind the door. He wanted to run away, but he knew it was too late. Instead he closed his eyes and stood there, tears slowly rolling over his cheeks.

"Blaine?" Blaine opened his eyes immediately and a small smile out of relieve formed on his lips.

"Mr. Schue." The teacher immediately reached for Blaine's arm to pull him inside. Blaine bite on his lip to make sure not to shout out in pain. Still Blaine whimpered softly, but it was hard enough for Mr. Schue to hear. Blaine stared at the ground and sometimes looked around the room. All his friends were shitting their pants on the ground and who could blame them. A few of his friends were watching Blaine's arm precisely. Others were more interested in the gun that was still firmly in Blaine's hand.

"Blaine, what happened?"

* * *

**A/N:** If you liked it let me know and I'll post a second part tomorrow if you do.

Thanks for reading.

Xxx Crissingirl123


	2. PART 2

**A/N:**

Hi, thank you all so much for the reviews. They all told me to go write a second part so that's what I've done.

I hope you guys enjoy the second part.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**A Gun Makes Me Feel Stronger - PART 2**

* * *

Blaine didn't answer. Instead he pulled away from the grip on his arm, away from his teacher. Blaine cursed softly as the pain in is arm became too much and he almost sank to his knees. Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks and Blaine immediately used his uninjured arm to wipe the tears away, only to be met by the gun that he still held firmly in his hand. With a few deep breathes he walked towards the back of the choir room and sat down as far away from anyone as possible.

It wasn't that Blaine didn't want his friends to know what happened. They deserve to know. He just walked into the choir room with a god damn gun in his hand and on top of that there is a freaking bullet in his arm. Obviously they want to know what happened, but it's gonna take one hell lot of courage for Blaine to explain.

Blaine stared at the ground and tried to avoid as much eyecontact with his friends as possible. He didn't want to look rude, Blaine's parents always taught him to keep your eyes on the person who talks to you or asks you a question, but this time Blaine is in too much of a shock to care.

"Blaine?" Blaine looked up for a short second only to see his best friend approaching him. He shouldn't be scared, it's Sam for god sake, but still he is. "I- I'm sorry." Sam said as he seem to notice that he's scaring the injured boy.

"It's not your fault." Blaine said softly and he wasn't sure if anyone had heard him, but again he didn't care.

"Is it okay if I come closer?" Sam asked softly as he already was back on his knees, waiting for a nod or any kind of agreement so he could make sure Blaine is okay.

"Ye-yeah." Blaine breathed and Sam slowly walked towards his best friend.

Sam sat next to Blaine. Not too close, but close enough to check the other boy. They were all scared that something like this was going to happen to any of them. And even though they were scared, none of them expected it to really happen.

It's even worse in real life than in their heads, that's for sure.

"Blaine, your arm, does it hurt?"

"A little." Sam knew that his friend tried to be the tough guy again, that's what he always does. Sam clearly remembers that one night after the Sadie Hawkins dance. During the dance everything was fine, but afterwards Blaine had come to Sam's house for support. He needed a shoulder to cry on and Sam had given it to him. And in any other situation Sam would be annoyed if someone knocked on his door after a long day, but this time he knew that it was a big deal. Whenever Blaine needs him it is. "Sam?"

It was so soft that Sam wasn't sure if he'd heard it right, but seeing Blaine staring up at him from his place on the ground confirmed his thoughts. Instead of saying anything Sam nodded his head. He noticed how the injured boy looked around in the room and for a moment Sam did the same.

Some of their friends had stopped paying attention, but most of them, and especially Mr. Schue and coach Beiste were still watching the two teenagers closely.

"Sam? I- I..." Blaine inhaled deeply and for a second he wasn't convinced if he could say it aloud.

Blaine knew he had to though, they deserved to know. They deserved to know that they probably are all safe already. The cops in their school are going to ask questions and Blaine wants his friends to hear the news from him and not from the cops or on the television.

"I think I killed the shooter." Blaine frowned as he was surprised by his own words. A small smile formed on his lips, but he wasn't happy. He wasn't happy at all. "Sam, I. Killed. Someone." Blaine repeated, harder this time.

Sam was speechless, he'd never been good at words so he was happy when Kitty responded.

"He probably deserved it." She commented as she pointed at his arm. "You did the right thing." Everyone flinched when Blaine stood up abruptly, but painfully turned around and rested his head against the wall.

"Of course he didn't deserve it. No one deserves to die." Blaine stated quietly, but loud enough for Kitty to hear.

"He has hurt you, Blaine. You had to protect yourself."

"I hurt him too. Do I have to die?" Blaine asked as he played with the gun in his hands. The words of the shooter spinning through his head.

_You shouldn't play with that, little guy. That's not a toy. _

"Of course not, man." Jake said as he held Marley tightly in his arms. A single tear rolled over his cheek. He wanted to be strong for his girlfriend, but seeing Blaine like this made it impossible for him not to cry. They were all family even if they didn't talk much outside school, everyone still cared.

"Why not?"

Blaine sank down on his knees, he was too dizzy to stand up straight for much longer. He was losing too much blood and he wasn't the only one who noticed. "Why does the other guy deserve to die, but I don't? I did the exact same thing that he did. We both killed someone."

"Blaine, please hand me the gun."

Blaine couldn't think straight anymore at this point. Angry thoughts were going through his head and no part in his brain registered that these people were his friends, not his enemies. He can't hand someone else the gun. He needs it to protect himself from others. More importantly, he needs it to protect himself from _himself_.

"You don't trust me? After killing one person, why not kill someone else, right?" Blaine sobbed loudly, without realizing he moved his injured arm and shouted out in pain. He didn't care if someone could hear him, because there is no one here who would judge him.

"We trust you, we really do. Blaine listen to me," Sam walked up to his friend again and was relieved when he friend didn't flinch when he touched him comfortingly on his shoulder. "You're my best friend. I love you, dude, but right now you're freaking me out." It looked like Blaine wanted to interrupt, but Sam stopped him from doing so. "I'm not scared you'll try to shoot me, or any of us. I do think you'll do something that you're gonna regret. Not to us, but to yourself."

Blaine sobbed quietly and for a second Sam was sure that the smaller boy was gonna push him away. Instead his friend pulled him into a hug. A soft _thank you_ was whispered in his ear and Sam only responded by tightening the grip around the crying boy.

"What if he's still alive?" Blaine asked suddenly as he slowly unwrapped his arm and brought it back to his own body. His other hand immediately reached for the wound to put some pressure on it. "I'm not even sure if he's dead. I was too scared."

"You're allowed to be scared, Blaine." Mr Schue commented. "What happened today, what is happening right now won't be forgotten any time soon, but all of us will try to help you, we'll try to help each other. No one will judge you for what you did, because there is nothing to be judged for Blaine."

"Exactly. Wether he's dead or not, we won't think any different of you. Except that you're even braver than we all thought." Coach Beiste added kindly.

"I'm sorry, but is no one going to ask about the gun? How did he even get that thing?" Ryder asked curiously. Of course he doesn't want the mood in the room to become even more uncomfortable and sad as it is, but he knows he can't be the only one wondering about the gun.

The kids in the choir room all turned around and faced Ryder. They didn't seem happy with the question, but they didn't say anything to stop Blaine from answering it.

"I- uhm... it's not mine if that's why you're asking." Blaine smiled softly as Sam placed his hand on his knee. It gave him the courage to continue. "I- I mean Sam and I... we had a plan and I needed to have a look in Coach Silvester's office. And I kind of saw the gun there." Blaine breathed deeply and loudly. It was kind of suprising how the pain in his arm was bearable right now. Blaine wasn't sure is that was a good thing or not. "I heard a gunshot and I- you know. I just wanted to make sure you guys were alright."

It looked like some of the teenagers wanted to say something, but they were interrupted when the cops suddenly opened the door. "Is everyone alright here?" The man in the doorway asked. It was only seconds later when he saw the gun in Blaine's hand. He immediately reached for the gun in his pocket and held it protectively in his hand.

"This is the police. Put the gun on the ground and place your hands where I can see them!" With shaky hands Blaine did as he was told, he blinked a few times at the gun that was pointing directly at him again, but this time by a policeman. Blaine tried to hide himself behind Sam when the cop approached him, but it was no use. The cop grabbed him by his uninjured arm and pulled him with him to the door. In the meantime he put both the guns in his pockets. Blaine didn't dare to say a word.

"Is everyone else alright?"

"Sir?" Jake asked as he stood up and pulled Marley with him. "Blaine, the boy, he's innocent." Everyone nodded in agreement and waited impatiently for an answer.

"We'll find out soon enough." Was all the older man said before he mentioned for the teenagers and the teachers to leave the school. The hallway was empty. The New Directions were the last kids to leave the school, except for the several cops who were inspecting the dead body on the other side of the building.

The fact that Blaine was walking made him feel dizzy again. He couldn't see and think straight and he had to fight the urge to throw up. He didn't notice that they didn't use the front door. The older guy walked to the back, he turned around and when he saw that no one was paying attention for once he speeded his pass and Blaine did his best to keep up.

_You don't want to disappoint the policeman, right?_

Right.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay... This wasn't supposed to be this long... And I kind of made a double ending so if I ever decide to continue, it could go two ways :) or the cop is a real cop who is in a hurry, or he's not... What?! If it's a real cop I'll find a way to make it work.

What would you guys like to see? There is also a possibility that I simply end it here. Let me know on my tumblr, in a review or in a pm. Thank you so much for reading and let me know what you thought.

Xxx Crissingirl123


	3. PART 3

**A/n:** Thank you guys so much for the reviews. Turns out you all want me to continue :). I'm not sure what this is. Maybe someday it will turn into a Klaine or a Blam story. Two things I'm sure of though is that Blangst will be in it a lot and I'll add some Burt somewhere, because I love him.

_Just a really quick, sort of personal, question: should I answer reviews? I'm not very good with people, but I wanna try to be a nice person and show all of you my love :)._

I hope you guys enjoy the third part.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**A Gun Makes Me Feel Stronger - PART 3**

* * *

Immediately after Burt Hummel heard about a shooting at McKinley, he jumped out of his chair where he was sitting at the time, and drove towards the school. He can't even seem to care to check if he'd locked the door or that he forgot to bring his phone. He was glad that both Kurt and Finn weren't at McKinley at the moment, but that didn't stop him from freaking out. He needed to make sure that the kids were okay. He loved all of them, but one small, curly haired boy and the blond teenager who still lives in his house will always have a special place in his heart. They are both family.

Burt pulled up the driveway and stepped out of his car. He sped his step when he found several parents and children outside the building, most of them in tears.

Hurriedly he walked even closer to the school and looked around. His eyes searching for the New Direction kids, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Sir," Burt said in a rush as he padded on Mr. Figgins' shoulder. "where are the Glee kids?"

"Mr. Hummel, you need to calm down. Cops are already inside the building, everything will be okay." Mr. Figgins reassured calmly, it was clear that he had used that sentence more than once today.

Burt wanted to complain about the text he got from Sam, or that Figgins didn't even answer his question, but was distracted when the front door of the school opened one last time and known, but also terrified faces appeared on the schoolyard.

He immediately walked up to the group and was pulled into tight hug by Sam right away. A smile spread on his lips and tears sprung in his eyes as soon as he laid his head down on Sam's shoulder. About a minute later the hug ended and he placed both of his hands on Sam's arms, staring at the other boy like he was trying to read his mind.

Burt saw how the other students decided to leave, all of them holding each others hands tightly as they walked towards their parents. It broke his heart to see these kids this upset. Obviously he didn't have a strong connection with all of these kids, but it still killed him on the inside to see them crying. They are only kids, this isn't supposed to happen to them. He scanned the group slowly. He soon realized that he finally knew all of their names. You could say he had some trouble remembering the names of the new kids, but that time seemed to be over. His eyes widened when he saw that one boy was missing.

"Where's Blaine?" Burt asked suddenly.

Sam turned around and pointed somewhere, Burt wasn't sure where because Blaine was nowhere to be seen. "He was right behind us." Sam stated surely as he pushed his teachers aside. "Blaine!" He shouted, but silence followed. He didn't need to think twice. He sped his pass and wanted to ran into the school, but was stopped by Mr. Schue's hand on his arm.

"Sam, what are you doing?" The male asked worriedly.

"Blaine, where is he?" Sam asked and when his teacher didn't answer within a second he pulled himself free from his teacher's grip and did what he wanted to do before, walking right into the school. "Blaine! _Dammit_, dude!" Sam shouted, or maybe even begged. He was really desperate to find his friend. Especially after what happened before.

Sam walked further, he noticed Burt joining him and they shouted and tried to get Blaine's attention together for what felt like hours, but only seconds had passed.

"What if he's dead? What if he lost too much blood. He nearly passed out in the choir room, he needs a doctor." Sam rambled nervously. He inhaled deeply and ran his hand through his hair. He looked around one last time as he wiped away his tears. "Blaine!"

"No wait, Sam stop," Sam looked dumbfounded at the older guy, but he stayed silent."What do you mean he nearly passed out in the choir room?"

"Oh..." Sam started, a little bit uncomfortable. "He was shot."

Burt eyes widened and were filled with pure hate and angst. His breathing increased and if Sam wasn't with him right now he would have walked to a locker, beat the crap out of it and call it nasty names. But Sam is here, so he tried to hide his _bad mood_ as best as he could and simply continued walking. A little bit faster than before and his eyes were fixed on the floor underneath them.

They kept walking and opened every single door they saw, but Blaine was nowhere to be found. Only seconds later the two of them stopped their movements and turned around when someone asked for their attention. Burt has to say that he was surprised that they even made it inside in the first place. Let alone walking around for almost a minute.

"Sirs? You need to leave the building." A cop approached the two of them and pointed to the door that was meters away.

The two of them did turn around, knowing that Blaine wasn't there anyway. "Can I ask you a question?" Burt asked politely as he finally opened his mouth after a minute of pure silence. "Have you seen a short boy, wearing a cheerleader uniform?" Burt turned around and faced Sam to check if Blaine was indeed wearing those clothes and a single nod was all he needed to look back at the young man in uniform.

The cop shook his head and nodded to the door. Burt and Sam followed his instructions and left the building.

When they were finally outside Sam completely broke down. He fell to his knees and hided his face in his hands, sobbing quietly. Mr. Schue watched the two of them interact and told them that he tried to keep talking to the cop to prevent him from going inside, but he was satisfied to go inside and get the two of them out of the building. Mr. Hummel thanked him silently and padded the teacher on his shoulder. After a while Burt positioned himself behind the crying boy and stroke him comfortingly on his back.

"It's okay, Sam. We are going to find Blaine. And we are going to find him alive. I promise."

He didn't know how he was gonna do it, but Burt always keeps his promises. And he sure as hell hopes that he can keep this one too.

* * *

Blaine woke up with a sharp pain in his arm. He could hardly remember what happened, but somewhere he knew that he was shot at school earlier _today_? _Yesterday_? Or _maybe even a longer time ago_. Everything else is a blur. He doesn't remember how he ended up being tied up on a chair. Or where he is. Something was around his head, which made it impossible for him to see anything.

He panicked when he found out he couldn't move or speak, tape covered his mouth and made it impossible for him to even move his lips.

Blaine groaned when the handcuffs around his wrists painfully made cuts in his flesh when he moved forward and backwards, but he didn't stop. He was awake enough to know that he needed to get out of here. The chair followed his movements and soon Blaine was lying on the ground. He screamed when his injured arm made contact with the ground and he cursed under his breath for being so stupid when he heard footsteps from far away. The steps moved in the same speed as Blaine's heartbeat. _Fast._

"Blainey, what are you doing?" A voice asked out of nowhere. Blaine opened his eyes, he wasn't sure when he closed them, but his sight didn't change. He heard footsteps approaching him and Blaine struggled when someone lifted his chair and placed it back on four legs. "That's not good for your arm, sweetheart." The stranger added with a very clear British accent.

Blaine stayed silent. Not that he could say anything.

The Briton untied the blindfold and threw it on the ground. Blaine blinked a few times with his eyes until he could have a clear view of the room.

It was a small room. There was nothing hanging on the walls and it was obvious that the occupant didn't care much about the interior of the place. There was a toilet in the corner and not far away from where Blaine was sitting on the chair was a kitchen. When Blaine inspected the other side of the room he saw a really dirty shower and even a small television was settled on the ground. Finally Blaine looked forward, facing the stranger angrily.

He wasn't sure if he was really a stranger, though. He seemed familiar. The male was wearing usual clothes and had a small, confident smile spread on his lips.

"Well, hello Blaine Anderson. My name is Adam and you killed my brother."

* * *

**A/n:** Thanks for reading :).

I don't know if any of you have read any of my one-shots, but if you guys did please read this:  
I made a poll on my account asking you where you guys want to see more of. There are several Blangst one-shots on there too and people have been asking me for a sequel, but I can't write it for all of them. So please let me know and vote? Thank you! And if you don't have an account feel free to let me know in a review. (On this story or on one of the one-shots)

Review and tell me what you thought?!

Xxx Crissingirl123


	4. PART 4

**A/n:** Hi guys,

I'm back from Paris! When I came home and checked my tumblr I found out that a lot of awesome people were in Paris at the same time... sadly I didn't see anyone :(. I did see Dylan Saunders, though! He was in the Netherlands! Whaaaaaaa! Anyways, back to the story.

Turns out this story is going to be Klaine and it's only a matter of time before the story characters will turn into Kurt and Blaine instead of Blaine and New Directions. I hope no one minds :). And maybe I should change the summary too some day, because the story is getting a little longer.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

**A Gun Makes Me Feel Stronger - PART 4**

* * *

Blaine repeated the words a few more times in his head, it still didn't make any sense after the third time.

... and you killed my brother.

You killed my brother.

My name is Adam and you killed my brother.

Wait.

Crap.

"I... uhm he- he tried to kill me first. I had to." Blaine stuttered, because hell he remembered. The older guy with the gun in the hallway, that should be Adam's brother. He hadn't killed anyone else, right?

No of course not.

"Ha ha," Adam laughed dryly, his voice filled with rage. "you _had_ to kill him? You didn't have another choice? That's your excuse? That's all you have to say, Anderson?"

"He wanted to kill me-"

"So what? You'll end up dead anyway. Only now I'll make sure it will hurt a little bit more. I'll kill you very slowly when the timing is right. And no one will miss you, because you're worthless. Your so called friends will be glad you're gone for good, Blaine." Adam snarled angrily.

He walked towards the boy on the chair and kneeled down until he was sitting on his knees only a few inches away from the shaking boy. He placed his hand on the boy's cheek and moved his thump slowly up and down. Blaine tried to dodge the touch, but he couldn't move away far enough.

Blaine sobbed quietly as Adam made him look at him.

This couldn't really by Kurt's Adam right?

But it was him.

"I see why Kurt was interested in you, you're beautiful." Adam breathed softly in Blaine's ear. Blaine's heartbeat increased and his hands shook even harder. He tried to block all what was happening and what he was thinking.

His father will find him and make sure he'll be safe home again within hours.

He's sure of this.

He hopes that it's soon enough, though.

"I don't see why Kurt is interested in _you_." Blaine snapped suddenly, both Blaine's and Adam's eyes widened. Both of them hadn't expected Blaine to open his mouth, let alone say something like this.

"You know, Kurt is still in love with you. He keeps talking about you, good and bad things, it's kind of annoying. Kurt won't be able to truly love me when you're around." Adam commented slowly as he raised back to his feet and started to walk around in the room. "I'm not an idiot, sweetheart. I'm not gonna kill you because my boyfriend is in love with you, but it's a welcome bonus." He added as he walked into the small kitchen in the room. Blaine's breath itched as he saw Adam play with a knife and walk back towards him.

Adam held the knife firmly in his hand. He watched Blaine closely as the curly haired boy closed his eyes tightly.

If he was gonna die, that's fine. Well not really, but what can he do about it?

But he doesn't want to see it.

Blaine held his breath when he felt something sharp against his chin.

"Open your eyes, beautiful." Adam said, but Blaine kept them closed. "I said open your god damn, eyes!" Blaine screamed out in pain and opened his eyes immediately. He looked down right away to see Adam's foot on top of his. Had that asshole just stepped on his feet? "Next time it's the knife, Anderson." Adam warned.

"What do you want from me?"

"Isn't that clear? You killed my fucking brother! I want you dead!" Adam shouted as he angrily threw the knife against the wall. Blaine's eyes widened when he saw the knife sticking in the wall, Adam knew how to use a knife

"You really want to do that? When I'm dead it's over. I'll go to heaven and have probably a better after life with my mother there. Seriously in some way you'll help me when you shoot me in the head, or strangle me to dead. I don't care."

Blaine wasn't sure where all of this was coming from. He didn't want to die and he couldn't let Adam kill him. Maybe it made sense sometime?

"Shut your mouth!"

"Make me!" God, he really needed to watch his words.

"You want me to pick up Kurt? Because I know some ways to make you shut up with his help." Adam laughed loudly when Blaine shut his mouth right away. "Good." Adam walked away and opened a drawer. Blaine was surprised when he saw the other male walking back to him with a piece of paper and a pen, but seconds later it all clicked.

"Hell no."

"No?" Adam asked innocently and Blaine shook his head. "Well, let me just call Kurt and...-"

"Fine."

"Good boy. Now write. Oh and make it believable honey. When I read it I wanna be in tears you hear me." Blaine did nothing else but nod his head when Adam freed him from the handcuffs. He moved with his hands until the feeling in his fingers was back before he reached for the pen. Blaine struggled with writing, but didn't dare to ask for a table or at least something hard to write on. Adam noticed though and moved a small table in front of Blaine and place the piece of paper on it. "Is has to be readable." He explained and Blaine started to write.

_**H**ello dad, _

_I don't know what to do. My arm hurts and I'm scar**e**d. **L**ife used to be easy. It's **p**retty insane how quick that changed. When mom d**i**ed last year, it was too **m**uch, for the both of us. _

Blaine was relieved when Adam didn't seem to notice the slightly thicker font on some places in the letter. His father will.

"Tell him you love him, but sometimes life is unfair." It was almost ironic how Adam came up with that. Blaine would have commented on it, but he was trying to hard not to cry. "Also tell him not to look for you."

He simply listened to what Adam said.

That way it will be over sooner.

_I love you dad, but sometimes life is **ki**n**d** of u**n**f**a**ir. **P**eople hurt **p**eople and th**e**mselves. I can't take it anymore. It's too much. Please **d**on't blame yourself. You've been amazing. _

_I love you and I'll never stop loving you._

_Please don't look for me._

_Goodbye. _

Blaine was in tears the second he was done with the letter. He can't believe he's actually doing this, making his family think that he's gonna kill himself. He handed Adam the letter, who gratefully accepted it. _  
_

"Thank you, beautiful. Good job." Adam complimented as he walked out of the room. Blaine was glad that he could be alone for a while, but he didn't have any luck these past few days. "Mr. Crawford asked me to keep an eye on you while he's bringing a letter to the postoffice."

If Blaine had to stay here for a while he could better get some sleep, he figured.

With his hands cuffed behind his back he tried to fall asleep, but he didn't get much further than sitting there with his eyes closed.

The most horrible thoughts spinning through his head.

* * *

Kurt didn't know what to expect when he picked up his phone that evening and saw his father's number on the screen. His father never calls in the middle of the week, he knows he's busy.

What if something happened?

What if he's dying because of the cancer?

What if the doctors were wrong and he was still sick?

Kurt shook his head several times before he finally picked up his phone and greeted his father a little nervously.

"Hi dad."

"Kurt. Thank God you answered." Burt exclaimed and Kurt frowned slightly when he heard his father's concerned tone. "I need to tell you something and I think you're gonna freak out. Who am I even kidding? You're gonna freak out, but everything is going to be okay."

"Dad, please tell me you're okay." Kurt practically begged as he settled himself on a chair, silently preparing himself for the worst.

"I'm fine, Kurt. It's- It's Blaine." Kurt was relieved when his father told him he's fine, but that was only for a single second. Blaine? What could have happened to Blaine? "Have you seen the news?" Burt asked.

"Uhm… no I haven't. I've been kind of busy. Just tell me what happened, please?"

"Sure kiddo. There was a shooting at McKinley." Burt breathed softly, trying not to sound too stressed out. "Blaine- he… he is missing." Burt finished finally.

Kurt was silent for a few seconds and Burt gave his son the time to sort it all out in his head. It wasn't something that someone can register easily. Kurt and Blaine may have broken up, but they still love each other, Burt is sure of this.

"Kurt? You're okay there, buddy?" Burt asked.

"Uhm... no- should I come home?"

"If that's what you want." Burt answered sweetly. Kurt thought about it for a minute. It was important for him to stay here. He finally made it into NYADA and his work at Vogue is also very special to him.

Who is he even kidding? It's Blaine they are talking about.

"Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can." Kurt said, it was only now he realized that his voice was shaking slightly and his cheeks were wet from the tears. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, son."

Kurt hang up the phone, but didn't make another move. He sat silent on the chair and stared to the wall. Blaine was missing and they didn't know where he is. Kurt really regrets watching _Saw_ the other day with Adam now. All those people were kidnapped, just like Blaine. On the bright side, how big of a chance is there that whatever Blaine is going through right now is worse than any of the Saw movies?

Kurt hadn't even seen half of that movie. He was too disgust by the amount of blood or too scared when he knew something horrible was about to happen.

No something like that won't happen to Blaine. What Blaine goes through is worse.

_It's real. _

Not some disgusting movie.

It took almost an hour until Kurt finally moved out of the chair and walked to his room. There he immediately reached for a bag and threw all his clothes in it. He didn't even bother to fold them. Soon his toiletries were in it too.

When he was looking for his key he heard someone opening the door. Kurt was just about to look who it was when he heard someone calling his name.

"Kurt? Sweetheart?"

* * *

**A/n: **Rating changed to M, you probably noticed why. I still don't know yet what is gonna happen in the next chapter or in this whole story. Honestly all of this wasn't supposed to happen, but it still did. I hope you guys enjoyed!

Review and tell me what you thought?

Xxx Crissingirl123


End file.
